The Wicked Witch
by Black Rose Kalli
Summary: Dean finds a pleasant distraction from the case he's working in the local dive bar who is more than what she seems. A little magic makes everything better.


Just felt like giving one of my favorite boys a little bit of light-hearted fun, and maybe show him that not all witches are bad ;)

* * *

She hummed softly as the liquor slid down her throat. It had been ages since she'd been able to just relax and have a drink, and she was intending to enjoy it to the fullest extent of her ability. There was some classic rock song playing softly over the drone of conversation and bustle in the tiny room, the melody just barely reaching her, setting her hips to swaying as she leaned against the old wood of the bar.

"Doin' okay over here Ori?" The bartender asked, her soft country lilt bringing a smile to her lips.

"Doin' just peachy Sasha." She responded, her eyes sliding closed as the music got just a little louder, her body swaying a little more to the rhythm as the guitar line began to pick up.

"Ya know, ya keep dancin' like that and I'm gonna have to get Brutus out." Sasha laughed, her eyes scanning the crowd of mostly male eyes that seemed to have suddenly fixated on her friend's body.

"Oh hush ya old biddie, I'm enjoyin' myself and nobody is gonna make me stop. It's been too damn long since I've been able to get out and about and I intend to make the most of it before I have to go home." She laughed, spinning softly in place as the song came to an end. She gasped softly as her body began to fall, her balance all but gone thanks to the whiskey she'd been enjoying steadily through the night. She expected to feel the hard bite of the floor, but was pleasantly surprised to be caught instead by two firm arms.

"You okay?" A deep voice asked, prompting her to open her eyes, her breath leaving her in a soft whistle as she was met with two deep green eyes and a killer set of cheekbones to go with them. Her rescuer's face broke out into a cheeky grin as he helped her back to her feet.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good. Thanks." She couldn't help the smirk that played across her face as she resumed her leaning, plucking her drink from the bar top and taking another slow sip, hissing softly as the amber liquid burned its way down her throat.

"You sure that's a good idea?" The man asked, moving to sit on the stool just to her left. It was this motion that showed just how tall he was. Sitting down brought him just about even with her own height and she found herself blushing softly, though from the liquor or her intense attraction to him, she couldn't tell.

"Hunny, I only have one night a week where I can unwind, I don't believe in good ideas tonight." She grinned, winking softly at him before downing the rest of her whiskey in one swallow. "What'll ya have? Least I can do after you saved me from goin' face first into the floor." She turned to the bar, whistling to her Sasha's attention.

"I am not a dog Ori, I do not respond to whistles." Sasha kept her attention firmly on the glass she was cleaning, taking her time with each centimeter in an effort to aggravate her friend.

"Sasha, if you don't get your fine ass over here I will climb over this bar and get what I want myself." She half shouted, standing on her tip toes to emphasize her point. She let out a musical peel of laughter as Sasha all but dropped the glass she was holding in her hurry to get over to her inebriated friend.

"That is not funny. The last time you did that, I had to pay over two hundred dollars in damages." She huffed, glaring playfully at her friend as she grabbed down the bottle she'd been nursing for the last few hours. "More of the same I take it?" She asked, already pouring a few fingers worth of the dark liquor into her friend's glass.

"Yes ma'am, thank you very much and whatever this fine gentleman would like as well. He's my hero tonight." She grinned, watching Sasha roll her eyes and prepare another tumbler of whiskey for the man, sliding it across to him.

"And why, exactly, is my friend buying you a drink?" She asked, raising a single eyebrow at the grinning man.

"Well apparently I saved her from a terrible accident." He laughed, gulping down his helping of whiskey and sliding the glass back across to Sasha, motioning for her to fill it up again while discreetly flashing a rather full money clip, his own little signal that he would be paying both their tabs.

"Oh? And what accident would that be?" She queried, already knowing the answer but loving the color of red her friend was currently turning. The man smiled, his eyes flashing between Sasha and her currently cherry red friend, his mouth open to respond when another man came over, whispering something in his ear and motioning toward the door. He nodded, handing something off to the other man before turning back to the bar, smile back in place.

"He very courageously kept me from eating tile." Her friend supplied, grinning. She knew how much Sasha loved to tease her, it was one of the things that had drawn them to each other in the first place, but she wasn't in the mood to be a blushing idiot all night.

"Oh my, well then this one's on the house hero." Sasha winked, sliding the glass back across the bar, conveniently forgetting to reshelve the bottle as she walked away, directing her attention back to the other customers in the room.

"I'm gonna have to catch you more often." The man laughed, turning his attention back to the small woman that had caught his attention. He knew he shouldn't be fishing for tail right now, Sam was already pissed enough with him, but when he'd seen her, leaning against the bar, swaying to the music, he'd been hooked.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure I'll give you plenty of chances tonight." She laughed, her twang giving every word a double meaning. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the bar, her shoulders barely clearing the polished surface as she took another slow swig of her whiskey. "I'm Oriana by the way, but most folks just call me Ori." She held her hand out, eyes still closed, waiting for him to shake it.

"I'm Dean." He took her hand slowly, running his thumb over the soft skin of her wrist and felt his blood rush a little faster as he watched the way it made her chest flutter. "Please to meet you Oriana." He watched as her eyes slid slowly open, moving to fix on his own, their startling hazel color reminding him of fire. This girl was more than she seemed to be, that much was obvious, but how much more?

"Pleasure's all mine darlin'" She grinned, pulling her hand slowly away from him to dangle lazily from the edge of the bar. He drew in a slow breath, his body reminding him just how long it'd been since he'd had the pleasure of a good woman's company.

"So, Oriana, interesting name." He smiled, watching the color return to her cheeks. He knew he was testing his luck, calling out the strange name so soon in the conversation, but he was curious.

"Yeah, that's what I get for having a linguist and a historian for parents." She laughed softly, downing the rest of her whiskey with a grimace. Dean laughed softly, giving her another shot or two to nurse. "I prefer Ori honestly, Oriana sounds like a princess somethin', and I am no princess. But enough about me, what brings you to town?" She asked, turning her full attention to him.

"Well my brother and I are here for work." He said, turning so that he was fully facing her, watching the expressions play across her face.

"Work huh? What kind of work?" She asked, her eyes dancing with promise, a smirk pulling at the edge of her full lips.

"Hunting." He shrugged, hoping to steer the conversation away from this particular subject.

"Hunting what?" She pressed, taking a tiny step forward, her heels clicking softly against the hard tile floor. "Or should I ask who?" She grinned, her eyes straying down to his belt where the grip of his pistol was just barely visible.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied, his voice soft as she took another small step toward him, the curve of her hip just brushing the edge of his knee. This girl was different, it had been years since he'd been this affected by a woman, and he liked it.

"Aww, come on, try me, I'm a lot more gullible than ya might think." She laughed softly, her body inching ever closer to him, teasing him with how easy it would be to simply grab her and take what he wanted. He let out a soft breath, feeling his skin tingle at her nearness, his eyes roving down over her body, taking in the low cut shirt, the generous cleavage that was swelling over the top with each breath, the slender waist that flared out to wide set hips, perfect for holding and squeezing. He was so caught up in his perusal of her body that he almost missed the tiny metal pentacle that was draped daintily against her chest.

His eyes flew back up to meet her own, his desire now tempered with a healthy dose of caution. He'd missed it and now she was too close. He couldn't get to his gun in time if she made a move, and there wasn't enough time to stand and fight. He felt his pulse race against his skin, his mind vacillating wildly between how much he wanted her and how much he knew he should be getting away.

"Maybe you." He breathed, his eyes widening as she smiled softly, her hand coming to rest against his denim clad leg. He felt a subtle heat beginning to creep up his leg, spreading out in a slow circle from where her hand rested. He waited for the pain, for the heat to become a fire, but it never came. The heat just continued to spread, setting his body to shaking as the sensation awoke a new desire in him, rekindling the flame that had nearly gone out in his shock.

"Relax sugar, I'm not your girl, at least, not in that sense. I'd be more than happy to help ya find her though, after we get to know each other a little better. Can't go trustin' just anyone now can I?" She laughed softly as she took a final step forward, her body barely an inch from his own, her hips set firmly between his spread legs, that subtle heat continuing to spread up his spine.

"Well that sounds like a damn good offer. Got a room?" He asked, his eyes heavy with what was rapidly becoming a need for her. Some part of his mind knew he shouldn't be doing this, knew that she was a witch, and therefore dangerous. But damn if he wasn't willing to take that risk for the promise he saw burning in her eyes.

"Follow me." She breathed, taking his hand and pulling him slowly to his feet, guiding him deeper into the bar and through a door he hadn't noticed before. That same part of his brain that was screaming about how bad of an idea this was noted that the door looked like it was once part of the wall, but he was quick to snuff it out, he wanted to be fully focused for what came next.

"You live behind the bar?" He wandered out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"Yeah, me and Sasha converted this into two separate living spaces, one for me, and one for her. Don't worry, the walls are thick." She laughed softly, leaning against another nearly hidden door to reveal a surprisingly large living space. It was mostly open, everything in one large square space with two doors at the back that he could only assume led to a bathroom and a bedroom.

He was pulled from his thoughts be the sound of a lock clicking into place, drawing his attention back to the tiny woman. She was facing away from him, shucking off the tight leather jacket she'd been wearing, revealing a well toned back and a black web work of tattoo lines that traced out from the center of her back, up over her shoulder blades. She turned her head, smirking at him over her shoulder and tossing the jacket to the floor, a motion that had no right to be as sensual as it was in that moment.

"Make yourself comfortable." She drawled, turning in place before taking a few slow steps forward, herding him back toward a couch he hadn't noticed before. Her hand slid slowly up his torso, his muscles rippling under his skin in response to the feather light touches, running up over his chest to slide his jacket from his arms. The sound it made as it hit the floor sent a shock of anticipation through him, heightening his senses to a near painful point. She laughed softly as her fingers made quick work of both his flannel and the t-shirt he wore underneath, baring his skin to the chilly air of the room.

"How are you doing this?" He gasped, his hips lurching forward as her fingers ran along the skin just above his jeans. He knew this wasn't just his own desire, something, or more accurately someone, was turning it up to eleven.

"I can turn it off it ya want. Just a little spell I like to have on when I bring someone home. It makes everything feel so much more..." She let her sentence slide into a hum as she pressed herself against him, the soft fabric of her shirt sending tiny sparks dancing over his skin.

"No, no, it's good." He sighed, his eyes sliding closed as her mouth began to explore his skin. A part of him felt bad for not reciprocating, for not taking control of the situation when he was clearly the more sober of the two, but as her lips ran over his skin, spreading that same kind of heat, he couldn't bring himself to move. All he could do was stand there, body shaking as the tidal wave of pleasure raced through him, pulling his attention to the one part of his anatomy she'd yet to address.

"Don't worry darlin', I'm gettin' there." She breathed, her hands deftly sliding his belt from his jeans, leaving the button undone as she stepped away. "I just figured you'd wanna see me first." She winked, her hands ghosting over the bottom hem of her shirt for a moment before she pulled it slowly up her body, revealing a pale torso, toned and firm. She let the shirt fall behind her, her arms still stretched above her head, lifting her breasts up and together in a way that made the black lace look like gift wrapping.

He groaned softly as she popped the clasp at her neck, letting the straps slide forward across her chest to dangle out in the empty air, her arms moving down and around to unfasten the hooks that held the cloth in place. She let out a soft sigh as the bra fell away, stretching her back until it popped, giving him a proper little show of her flexibility, grinning at the sound he made.

She was begging for him to attack her. It was the only thing he could think of to explain her behavior. He'd never had a woman put herself on such a display for him, and he'd been with more women than he could ever conceivably count. He wanted to touch her so bad, wanted to crush her to him and have her in every way he could think of, but he couldn't move. Something about her, the way she moved, kept him still. He wanted to see what she would do next.

She turned her smoky eyes to him again, that smirk still pulling at the corner of her lips, taunting him with how full they were, how soft they would be against his own. He couldn't repress the groan that echoed softly around him as her tongue darted out, wetting her lips before disappearing back between her lips. That was the last straw. He felt himself snap out of whatever trance she'd put him in, his long legs eating up the ground between them in just a few steps as he swept her into his arms, crushing her body to his own as he captured those plump lips in a searing kiss.

Her moans were lost in his kiss as his tongue began to delve into her, setting her nerves on fire with the need she felt. Her hands began to wander again, tracing over every muscle, nails scratching lightly over sensitive flesh, her small steps driving them slowly back toward the couch. She was so lost in the moment that all she could do was gasp as he swept her legs out from under her, sending them both to the floor. She gasped as the cool wood pressed against her feverish skin, sending chill bumps racing across her back and shoulder.

"What are you doing to me?" He gasped, his hands beginning to wander over her. He didn't know which way was up anymore. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be here, with her, feeling her skin under his fingertips, wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside her. He should be far away from here, hunting the witch that was trying to kill him, but he didn't care. Nothing else mattered but the feeling of her body pressed so deliciously against his own, the way her eyes widened when he looked at her, the way her skin flushed when he touched her.

He knew he should leave, just get up and go like none of this had ever happened, but as he looked down her, lips parted and swollen, chest heaving with each breath, all he could do was kiss her, needing to feel the fire of her lips against his own as he ground his still clothed member against her core, swallowing down each moan. She sounded so good, each soft whimper sending a fresh wave of pure need flooding through him and it wasn't until he felt his body start to flip that he realized he should probably be paying more attention.

He broke the kiss, looking up at her in shock and admiration, his eyes drawn to her reddened lips, already beginning to swell from the force of his kiss. She grinned, her hands busying themselves with his jeans, finally freeing his member from the confining denim. He watched as her eyes dipped down, her hand closing over him in a firm grip. He hissed softly through his teeth as his spine bowed up toward the ceiling, her soft strokes sending sparks of pure sensation dancing up his spine in a way that had his toes curling.

"Oh my." She breathed, those hazel orbs swiveling back up to meet his own heated gaze, the corner of her bottom lip caught between her teeth for a moment as if considering something. He watched as she sat back on her legs, unclasping the thin chain that held her pentacle in place, coiling the chain in her hand before holding it out to him. "Hang on to that, trust me." She smirked, watching him take the pendant in a tight grip before she leaned forward, taking him fully into her mouth in one swallow.

Fire raced down his spine as he felt himself slide past her lips, the muscles of her throat convulsing around him for a moment before relaxing. He tried to hold back the moan, not trusting the walls to be as thick as she said, but as she began to bob up and down in his lap, her auburn curls sliding tantalizingly over his thighs, that same strange heat radiating through him, the moan ripped itself from his throat.

Time lost all meaning for him then, his whole world narrowing down to what she was doing to him. Nothing had ever felt as good as this, no other woman had ever been able to even come close and, while his logical mind was telling him it was because of magic, he couldn't bring himself to care. That same part of his mind drew his focus to the strange glowing that was coming from her back, those strange tattoo lines glowing a faint yellow orange, the glow growing brighter as he was pulled closer and closer to his edge. He felt his body beginning to vibrate, every nerve singing with sensation as she changed her rhythm, keeping him right on the edge of bliss.

And then she was gone, her body moved from between his legs to several inches away and standing, a wicked grin on her face. She caught his eyes, holding him there as she slowly removed the rest of her clothing, that subtle glow still shining around her in a haze of color that made the whole room look like it was lit by fire.

"Are you ready?" She asked, sliding one knee along the outside of his leg.

"Yes, god yes." He growled, his hands latching onto the hips he'd been longing to hold, guiding her body down and forward until she hovered just over his rigid member. He closed his eyes, hissing softly as she slid down into him, sheathing him entirely in her wet heat. He knew he should wait for her to stretch out a little, get used to him inside her, but as the pleasure raced down his spine, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed her, all of her, right now.

He growled softly as he began to move, thrusting up into her with sharp, snapping motions, drinking in every gasping moan. Her nails raked narrow channels into his shoulders, her small hands gripping his shoulders tightly as she moved to match his rhythm. It felt so good, he couldn't think, couldn't stop. All he could do was keep moving, the coil of sensation in his belly winding tighter and tighter with each thrust.

"More...please...more." She whimpered, her body on fire with feeling. She sucked in a shocked breath as he lifted her bodily from the couch, laying her down onto the soft rug without losing his rhythm. He sat back away from her, holding one leg up against his chest as he began to thrust into her hard. Her mind went blank as he moved inside her, pushing her ever closer to her own peak until she came with a hoarse shout.

He felt himself getting close, her own cries of pleasure serving only to fan the fire in his belly as he dropped her leg, his body hunching over hers, his hips driving themselves into with feverish intensity. His whole body felt like it was on fire, trembling as he felt himself pass the point of no return, his hips snapping forward in a few more hard thrusts until he followed her over the edge, muffling his own hoarse moan with another searing kiss.

Neither one spoke for a long moment, both needing time to recover from what they'd just done, but, after a moment, Dean sat up, pulling himself away from the still panting woman, dropping the pentacle softly beside her hand. Her eyes were closed in contentment and he felt himself mirroring the small smile she wore.

"That was..." He paused, searching for a word to properly describe what he'd just felt. He laughed softly as he came up with nothing that was even close.

"Agreed." She sighed, stretching her arms above her head for a moment before sitting up. "Thank you." She smiled, standing to her feet and disappearing behind one of the doors, coming out a moment later in a faded old long sleeved shirt that was much too big for her. It looked like it was an old concert shirt, a couple of the band logos still barely visible.

"That was fast." He grinned, pulling his jeans up over his hips, leaving the button undone for a moment.

"I get cold easy." She said, blushing softly. He couldn't help but feel his heart stir a little at that. After everything they'd just done, and she was blushing over being cold. "You wanna stay a bit? Maybe grab some chow, watch a cheesy movie?" She smirked, the meaning behind her words perfectly plain. She wasn't ready for another round just yet, but she wasn't ready to let him go either.

"Sounds good to me." He winked, settling down on the couch, his body stirring slightly at the memory of the pleasure he'd felt just moment before, one arm raised for her to snug up under as she pulled out her phone, setting the remote on his thigh as she dialed up her favorite pizza place.

* * *

Sorry if that was a bit rough, it's been a while since I wrote any smut, but I've been on a Supernatural kick lately and I couldn't get a certain someone out of my head lol. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
